


I wanna do bad things with you [video]

by DaLils, WTF HP Cross Time 2021 (CrossTime)



Series: Визуал высокого рейтинга WTF HP Cross Time 2021 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, True Blood (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Embedded Video, F/F, Fanvids, Vampires, Video, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:48:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29309850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaLils/pseuds/DaLils, https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrossTime/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Cross%20Time%202021
Summary: Sources: Bad Things by Jace Everett (Katrina Parker cover); Harry Potter movies; True Blood; Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street
Relationships: Pam Swynford de Beaufort/Bellatrix Black
Series: Визуал высокого рейтинга WTF HP Cross Time 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152782
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: Визуал от М до E 2021, WTF HP Cross Time 2021





	I wanna do bad things with you [video]

**Author's Note:**

> Sources: Bad Things by Jace Everett (Katrina Parker cover); Harry Potter movies; True Blood; Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street

  



End file.
